Computer systems, including personal computers, are obviously well known. Conventional computer systems include basics such as input devices (keyboard, mouse, trackball, stylus, touchscreen, and the like), storage devices (hard drive, disc drive, CD-ROM drive, and the like), one or more processors (CPU, dedicated microprocessor, and the like), a display (cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD), or the like), and other miscellaneous elements, both general and specific (memory, bus, video/graphics card, modem, and the like). In general, desktop personal computers provide more computing power and/or capabilities than comparable laptop personal computers. However, laptops offer the advantage of easy portability. Although advancements have been made in the displays available for computers, for example, providing improved resolution, space savings compared to CRTs, and larger and/or lighter displays for laptops, conventional computer systems employ some form of display screen or monitor.
Projector systems are often used to make presentations to audiences, such as at business meetings. Such systems may be adapted to project a presentation, such as a slide show, on a screen, wall or other surface. The presentation may be stored on a computer, such as a laptop, which may be coupled to the projector system. The display of the presentation by the projector system may be controlled by the computer or a peripheral device thereof, such as a mouse.